


Incoherent Shift

by PapaFurby



Category: South Park
Genre: Death, Gore, M/M, Suicide, curse, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaFurby/pseuds/PapaFurby
Summary: Butters is tired of waking from nightmares of seeing his friend butchered and comes up with a less than logical plan to solve this and avoid his friend being hurt anymore. Chapter two will be posted within a couple of days.





	Incoherent Shift

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WORK CONTAINS MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS, GORE, AND SUICIDE. PLEASE BE AWARE WHILE READING.  
> I edited it into two parks since I 1. wanted a cliff hanger and 2. because I felt it was kinda long otherwise.

Butters always loved these nice, long days with Kenny. Most times, Stan and the others were around, then on other occasions, Kenny would get one on one time with the taller Stotch boy. They’d go to the park or just hang out in Leo’s room. Today, though, was ice cream and Stark’s pond. It was very weird for them both to eat such a cold treat when even the pond was frozen but it was something they both agreed that was a sweet for any weather. It came in so many flavors. They weren’t just going to eat it when it was hot out. How ridiculous.  
The two walked along the edge of the great ice lake, Butters only daring to tap his foot gently on the ice now and then. Kenny told a wild story about a dog his sister found but they sadly couldn’t keep. The way he told it was heartwarming though before long, the story ended. Kenneth looked to his friend and his half eaten cone of plain vanilla ice cream. It was the flavor he got almost every time to the point that Kenny had assumed it was his favorite (other than the rainbow sorbet, of course). Butter’s expression seemed stagnant, tongue halfway to the frozen cream but off track, as if he was daydreaming but much too concentrated on what was in the said dream. It made Kenny assume something troubled him. Rather than ask, he formed a new tactic.  
“Hey, Buttercup--” He started, causing the other to blink and snap his eyes over with the smallest smile. “If the sun shines while it’s snowing, what should you look for?” He asked, intending for it to be a riddle of some sorts. But Leopold was never the brightest tool in the kit of friends the McCormick had. His expression twisted into pure confusion, taking the question much too seriously. “Well-- I dunno.. Snowflakes that look the same? You’ll never find one but you can look.” He answered with a shrug. The answer made Kenny smile wide enough to show that chipped tooth he’d never get fixed. The one that made Butters smile just as much. The poor boy always got ripped on for that gap but Butters never wanted it to be filled. It looked so unique. Just like his eyes, which Butters had noticed often changed colors (another quality he loved).  
“That’s a good answer, but no.” Kenny replied and chuckled when the other frowned. “Look for snowbows..” He admitted. The Stotch boy got it instantly and let out a small laugh at the concept. Hearing that sound made Kenneth light up. To the others, Leo’s laugh was on the annoying side. But to Kenny, it reminded him of the Sugar Plum Fairy he’d heard so much about as a kid. Not that he even knew what the damn fairy was supposed to do. It didn’t matter. The music and the name was all he needed to be able to compare that boy’s laugh to. It made him giddy. Giddy enough to tug Butters onto the ice.  
“Let’s do some ice skating.” He said gleefully, sticking his tongue out at Butters, who was stricken with panic instantly.  
“Ken, we don’t have skates! We’re gonna fall! What if the ice breaks!” He started, knees already buckling, ice cream abandoned on the frozen mud by the bench.  
“If you relax and hold on, Leo, I won’t let you fall! Come on, I’ve done this before.” He’d explain soothingly. The taller boy let out an exasperated breath and that was the sound he heard every single time not so little Leopold gave in. “Fine, but if I fall, I’m taking you down too.” Kenny snorted at that response but knew very well that Butters could and definitely would pull him down.  
When they got further onto the ice, Kenny could sense that anxiety Butters had swirling deep in his gut. All he could do was laugh. “Dude, look, you’re fine.” He stated, extending his arms so that they were far enough from each other that only their fingertips touched. Kenny stomped his foot on the glassy surface of the water and Butters protested with a frightened gasp. “Don’t do that! You’ll break it!!”  
In response and out of pure cockiness, Kenny let go of Leo’s hands and started hopping. Once. Twice. Three times. “Butters, it’s too thick to break with just a jump!” He shrugged bouncing still. Four. Five. Crack.  
Just as Butters had warned, the ice gave in under Kenny’s boots. The small jagged hole swallowed the boy whole, leaving water and splashes of blood on the surface. He must have been cut. Butters’ eyes widened and he let out a horrified screech, kneeling to plunge his hand into the water to catch him before he sunk too far. He’d managed to snag just his hood but the water burned his skin. He felt the shock throughout his entire body despite his arm being the only thing trapped in the ice with Kenny. The sound that escaped him was pained and breathless but he couldn’t imagine what Kenny was feeling, being completely engulfed in the feeling. Despite how the ice cracked and crumbled under his own shoes, he pulled, slipping only to catch his balance as another piece broke off. He refused to let go, no matter how much that cold water felt like blades cutting deep into his skin, piercing down into his bones. He cried before he finally got Kenny onto the ice and drug him away from the holes and cracks. Leopold cursed softly when he saw just how much that ice cut into his skin. “I told you not to--” He mumbled, trying to wake him, his own body reacting to the cold with almost violent tremors. He bit his lip when there didn’t seem to be much of a response. Leaning in, he tried to check his breathing. There was nothing, not even the stutter of a shocked puff. Knowing that spiked fear into him.  
Pressing his lips to Kenny’s, he realized just how cold that water actually was. His own limb still stung, the cold feeling causing his whole body to shudder. Though his lips stuck to Ken’s with how much of a temperature difference there was.Yet he still tried, breathing in staggering breaths to try and fulfill any life Kenny may still have had left. He switched between that and the chest compressions, thankful he had just a little bit of medical studies before college.  
But in this case, it didn’t do anything. And after fifteen minutes, Butters gave up and tried calling an ambulance.  
Not much help either.  
Butters wept as they announced his time of death.  
Saturday afternoon. 4:36pm.  
Stark’s pond.  
Cause of death; hypothermic shock.

Leo woke with a start on his bed, soaked in sweat, despite being freezing under his thick comforter. He could still feel that horrible, painful stinging from reaching into the water and the dreadful feeling he felt right when he realized Kenny was dead. He swallowed tensely and sniffled, letting out the breath he’d been holding since he sat himself up. He hated these dreams.. Almost every night there seemed to be one, some more gruesome than others but none any less terrifying. After ten straight minutes of sobbing, he’d managed to calm himself down, digging into the side of his mattress for his journal. It was heavily decorated with soft and glittery things. It had to be. Because the tear stained pages inside carried some of the worst things Butters had seen. He didn’t have to write much today.  
‘Saturday, April 6th 2019. 4:36pm. Hypothermic shock from falling through Stark’s frozen pond. Couldn’t save him.’  
Short and simple. That’s all he needed, since the memory was etched into his brain. Just like the others. He sniffled and wiped his bad eye with his palm, his good eye glancing to the last dream subject.  
‘Monday, April 1st 2019. 8:30pm. Blown up from a stick of dynamite disguised as a firework. (How was it mistaken?)’  
He added a question last time, unsure if the events were all set up. He’d started doing so when Kenneth admitted to him that they were real. That things like this actually happened. He’d worked on trying to prevent it. Had notes on how he could try the next time but nothing seemed to work. He slammed the book shut, running a hand through his hair before hiding the book again. Leopold only sat there a moment, dazed and depressed, before shuffling for his phone to message Kenny.

[SMS] Butters to ♡Ken♡: Hey, Ken?  
[SMS] Kenny to ❀Buttercup❀: Hey, Buttercup, what’s up? It’s kinda early.. Like.. Not even 4 in the morning.  
[SMS] Butters to ♡Ken♡: Well, considerin u kinda died yesterday, I reserve the right 2 be up this early again..  
[SMS] Kenny to ❀Buttercup❀: Oh, right. Yeah,sorry. I’m still not used to you knowing.  
[SMS] Butters to ♡Ken♡: Well.. I do..  
[SMS] Kenny to ❀Buttercup❀: You wanna come over and watch a movie? Might help you calm down some, y’know? Plus you’ll know I’m okay ♡  
[SMS] Butters to ♡Ken♡: Please.. I’d really like that..  
[SMS] Kenny to ❀Buttercup❀: Come right on over. Everyone is asleep right now so bring your laptop. We’ll watch it on there.  
[SMS] Butters to ♡Ken♡: Alright, I’ll be there soon ♡♡♡

 

Kenny locked his phone with an easy motion, blowing a puff of air out tensely, moving his bangs with the action. This happened every few days. He’d die. The clock would reset. Everyone would forget... But Butters. He always seemed to remember. Not blatantly, of course. Through these dreams. Nightmares. Kenny hated when Butters slept over. Having to witness those breakdowns hurt almost bad badly as dying itself. It hurt less seeing him at times like this. After the worst part was over. He could handle that little fear. The small, stray tears.The pure relief.  
But that fear that caused the boy to wake up screaming, horrified of what he’d seen.. He couldn’t handle that. It broke his heart every time he had to cradle the tall boy and tell him he was still there. It hurt when he had to lie and tell Leopold ‘it didn’t hurt that bad, really!’. Of course it hurt. But he’d say or do anything to ease the pain of those dreams for him.  
It didn’t take long for him to hear the timid steps toward his room and the ever so slight tap on his window that showed just exactly what mood the boy was in. He had the laptop held close to his chest, still in pajamas despite the snow, waiting for Kenny to slide the window open. When he did, Butters slipped right in and sat on the bed, setting his laptop aside to force Kenny into a tight hug. Kenny gave a nervous chuckle. “I’m okay, really-- Not even cold..” He’d mumble but he could still feel that slight tremble, hear that stalled breath Leo held in his chest to avoid just breaking into his soft cries. Kenny sighed. “Go on.. Let’s talk about it.. We always do.” He whispered, rubbing the taller boy’s back. He felt Butters finally take a deep breath in.  
“You just-- Fell in--” He started, already wiping away his own tears. “I tried to get you out! But it was so cold and it hurt! It hurt so bad that I couldn’t imagine what you were feeling right then! I just--” Kenny pulled away using a motion to tell Butters to quiet down. When Leopold was emotional or nervous, he lost his volume control. Kenny always had to remind him. “Calm down.. It’s okay-” He muttered reassuringly. He felt his own throat burn with tears but he couldn't cry. The idea of Butters being hurt trying to save him was something he never wanted to address. What if he’d fallen in with him? He’d have died and he’d never come back.. He couldn’t handle that thought.  
“Yes, it hurt. But I’m okay now.. And so are you..”  
Butters looked down, rubbing both of his hands along the back of his neck. He took a deep breath and nodded. They were both okay and now they were going to watch a movie and everything was going to be fine. He sniffled, slowly ceasing his nodding and trying to relax. 

After only a few minutes, Butters and Kenny were curled up so close to each other that there wasn't even a thought about the snow outside. They were warm enough together. Butters hadn't listened to what this film was called but Kenny had mentioned “hot witch chicks” and instantly, he'd known that was the one the other wanted to watch. Leo would put up with anything for Kenny right then. Even a cheesy film like this. Though, as he watched, the gears in his head were turning. Expelling curses.. Making spells.. If curses were real, there had to be a way to break them, right? He was deep in thought on the subject when he heard a light snore, looking over to see Kenneth crumpled against the wall, fast asleep. Butters almost snorted but he continued to watch the film. They seemed to be doing some kind of ritual in this scene. Begging for something to rid the of the curse. Butters pressed his lips together. If he could just.. Find someone that had any power like Kenny's, maybe he could just make a deal. Maybe Satan would? Oh, but he had no way to contact him without someone else. That was much too powerful for someone who'd never even attempted these things.  
And then it hit him. He knew someone on a lower tier that was almost as powerful. It had been quite a while, but he knew them. He parted his lips, shifting away from Kenny. Looking around, he paused the film and opened a word document.  
“Sorry, I had to leave. Something important came up. I'll tell you later -<3 Butters.”

It took a lot for Leopold to fabricate this plan. A lot of waiting and gathering things. He never did tell Kenny what he was planning but he hadn't expected summoning the son of Satan to be something he had to wait until a particular time to do. He felt bad that he had to lie to Kenny and tell him that he had homework when they boy obviously wanted to spend time with him, especially after that recent death. Impaled. Again. Butters knew how much those hurt Kenny. He was always so clingy the day after. But that was one of the many reasons he mumbled the incantations he did now. He'd gotten them from Pip, who he hadn't expected to even run into for this situation. But that little blonde boy seemed to know a lot about all this. It was thanks to him that the dimly lit room lit up with energy. The symbol on the center of the room glowed with such intensity that Leo had to step back to be able to hand it. But before he knew it, a figure appeared, just as he wanted. He didn't look too happy, his red eyes glaring at Butters through his raven bangs. “What the fuck do you want?” The Antichrist said, aggression leaking into his voice. Butters blinked, suddenly shocked that this had actually worked. He chuckled anxiously and shrugged, words caught in his throat. “I really hope you didn't just summon me to look like an idiot.” Damien started, examining his pale fingers in annoyance. “I can always just leav--”  
“Wait! No! I need help!! This is really important!” Butters found his voice, suddenly worried that all this preparation would go to waste. “I don't.. Know if you even can help, but I needed to try soemthin', y'know?” He explained and the Raven haired boy Shook his head. “No. I don't know. Elaborate before I get bored.” He said, dully.  
“Right, yeah. Um… I have this friend. He's.. He's been cursed..” The blonde spoke, only to be spoken over again. “Sorry, don't do curses.” Damien answered and Butters expression suddenly fell, disappointed. “Please-- just listen and-- I'll do anything if you can just help.” He begged and the summoned smiled. He did love it when people begged, especially people as soft and blonde as Butters. He waves a hand to urge Leo to continue. “I know about Kenny. He's cursed with immortality. But I'm sure you know I can't just take it.” he explained and Butters nodded, sniffling. He'd thought this through. He knew what he wanted.  
“I know you can't. I want to trade..” He replied, swallowing.  
“What?”  
“A trade. Switch my place with Kenny. So he's not dying all the time. You can give him the dreams, just make sure I'm the one with the curse.”  
Damien smiled, laughing at the wish. “Really? That's what you want?”  
“It is! I'll do anything you want for it. Please--”  
“Fine. I'll do it. For something simple. Just a kiss.”  
Butters expression twisted into confusion. This seemed too easy but he couldn't hesitate on this deal, even if kissing someone like Damien was less than appealing. “Fine, deal. Just a kiss. And me and him switch. No tricks.” Butters went back over their deal, looking for any errors he made and finding none.  
“I'll do what I can... Just a curse switch. He gets the dreams. You get the deaths. I get the kiss.” Damien went over it too, more as a tricky reassurance than anything. When Butters nodded, the other beckoned him over, pulling him into the circle. Butters had to slouch for the kiss but Damien was hasty to press his lips to the blonde's. Leo felt the others tongue press past his lips and suddenly he blacked out.  
The deal was done.  
Sealed with a kiss.


End file.
